So You Wanna Win 5 Dollars? (Jake Leathers and Sternum)
by FridayNightFun
Summary: Jake Leathers and Sternum appear on "So You Wanna Win 5 Dollars?" as contestants, but drive the host insane.


Amanda: And welcome back to "So You Wanna Win 5 Dollars?". Now let's welcome our next contestant, Jake Leathers.

Jake: 'Sup?

Amanda: Are you ready to play?

Jake: Sure! Crank it up!

Amanda: I meant the game.

Jake: Alright, but which one? Spin the bottle, Truth or dare, or Twister?

Amanda: I meant _this_ game, "So You Wanna Win 5 Dollars?". That's why you're here.

Jake: Oh, alright. I'm ready.

Amanda: Here's the first question:

What day of the week is considered "America's least favorite"?

Is it A. Monday  
B. Wednesday  
C. Thursday  
or D. Friday

Jake: Well, let's see. Uhh... I usually don't throw parties the first three.

Amanda: That did not answer the question.

Jake: Oh, well then uhh...

(Jake starts struggling thinking)

Jake: Man, this is kind of hard. Can I use my "Phone-a-Friend"?

Amanda: Sure. Let's get Jake's friend on the line.

(Jake's friend, Brad, comes on line)

Brad (on line): What's up, dudes? This is Brad.

Amanda: Hi Brad, this is Tina from "So You Wanna Win 5 Dollars?". Your friend, Jake, needs your help answering a question.

Brad (on line): Sure. What's the question?

Amanda: The question is:

What day of the week is considered "America's least favorite"?

Is it A. Monday  
B. Wednesday  
C. Thursday  
or D. Friday

Brad (on line): Well, uhh... I rarely party at Jake's the first three.

Amanda: _That_ did not answer the question either.

Brad (on line): Oh, well uhh... the day that I party at Jake's the least would be "A. Monday".

Amanda: Correct! Good job, Brad.

Jake: Alright, thanks bro! Can I have my five dollars now?

Amanda: Not quite yet. We still have to do the lightning round.

Jake: Does it involve dancing?

Amanda: No, the lightning round is where you will be given thirty seconds to answer eight questions, and each question must be answered correctly.

Jake: Alright, I'm ready.

Amanda: Alright, your first question is:

1: Who was the first president of the United States?

Jake: George Washington!

2: What's the final American holiday of the year?

Jake: Christmas!

3: What do people dance to?

Jake: Music!

4: How many quarters make up a dollar?

Jake: Four!

5: Where is Mount Rushmore located?

Jake: South Dakota!

6: How many letters are in the alphabet?

Jake: Twenty-six!

7: Who is the current president of the United States?

Jake: Donald Trump!

8: What do kids play on?

Jake: Computers!

Amanda: Ooh... I'm sorry. The correct answer was _playgrounds._ I'm really sorry that you lost on the very last...

(Jake's friend, Brad, suddenly gets back on line)

Brad (on line): Jake, come quick! There's a huge paparazzi standing outside my house!

Jake: I'll be right over, Brad!

(Jake quickly gets up and starts to run off stage)

Jake: Later, dudes!

Amanda: Well that solves his problem. Now let's bring out our next contestant, Sternum.

(Sternum walks on stage and sits down)

Amanda: Hi, Sternum.

Sternum: Hello...

Amanda: Are you ready to play?

Sternum: _Am I not ready to play...?_

Amanda: What's that even supposed to mean?

Sternum: _What's it not supposed to mean...?_

(Amanda glares at the camera)

Amanda: How about we just play the game now?

Sternum: Yeah...

Amanda: Alright, here's the first question:

1: A person, place, or thing is considered a _.

Is it A. Noun  
B. Verb  
C. Conjunction  
or D. Pronoun

Sternum: _What's a person, place, or thing not considered...?_

(Amanda looks confused)

Amanda: What? No, the question is _What IS a person, place, or thing considered?_.

Sternum: _What's it not considered...?_

Amanda: Why do you keep asking the opposite question?

Sternum: _Why am I not asking the opposite question...?_

Amanda: Alright, fine. Just answer the question already.

Sternum: A: Noun...

Amanda: Finally! "A" is the correct answer. And you know what?

Sternum: _Do I not?_

(Amanda gives Sternum his five dollars)

Amanda: Here's your five dollars, I refuse to be stressed any longer by the lightning round. See you next time on "So You Wanna Win 5 Dollars?".


End file.
